


The First of Forever

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Brief Allusions to Dirty Thoughts, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Times, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: It's Yu's last day in Inaba until the partners attend college in the spring, and Yosuke plans to make the most of it.





	The First of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuNarumura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuNarumura/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for the incredibly sweet and talented [Yunarumura](https://yunarumura.tumblr.com/). i had him pick a couple of prompt lines from this [Fluffy & Cuddly Sentence Starter prompt list](http://rpmemes-galore.tumblr.com/post/144318285409/fluffy-cuddly-sentence-starters) and mashed them together to make something... reasonably coherent >///>; hopefully. well, happy birthday, buddy! hope you enjoy this. and special thanks to [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/works) for the beta. <3
> 
> Prompt lines: "You're warm. I'm cold. Let's cuddle." & "Don't stop playing with my hair."
> 
> (fair warning, it's _exactly_ as fluffy as it sounds)

It was the February of the year following the Love Meets Bonds festival that Yu and Yosuke found themselves alone in the Dojima household, buckling in for an unexpectedly snowy day during one of their precious few days off before the end of third year. Yosuke was still shirking off his jacket and boots after trudging through a foot of snow, trying not to slip on the ice that was now melting all over the entrance floor.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Yosuke asked Yu as he pulled one foot free of its boot and placed it on the dry step. He hadn’t realized he’d tracked in so much snow and figured he’d better grab a kitchen towel to mop it up when he was done.

Yu stood next to him, his own socked feet safely away from the muck. “It doesn’t really matter to me. I’m still surprised you decided to walk through all that snow to be here.”

Yosuke scoffed, tugging his second foot free. “Like I’d miss your last day here.” Now bootless, he skirted around Yu’s form (a little too careful not to touch him) and snooped around the kitchen until he found a relatively clean towel. “It might not be ‘til spring when I can see you again, so,” he mumbled, avoiding Yu’s eyes as he bent down to mop up his mess. “I’m just glad you wanted to spend it with me.” He wasn’t blushing. _He wasn’t blushing._

Yu chuckled. “Of course I did,” he said quietly. “I’m glad I get to.”

Yosuke had to stop wiping just to let that last sentence sink in, breath unexpectedly catching in his chest. Oh, _wow_ was he still new at this. It felt like every time they interacted nowadays Yu said something that made his stomach flip and his heart race and he wondered if he’d ever get used to it. Yosuke hoped so. It was embarrassing getting tongue-tied all the time, he thought, as he stared blankly at the rag on the floor, sopping wet and useless.

Yosuke had been the one to confess to Yu shortly after their tour with Rise ended. Leaving his best friend in Tokyo again and again and wondering why it got harder and _harder_ each time finally culminated into a tearful phone call confession one evening. Yosuke hadn’t thought much before he did it, in retrospect, but he couldn’t say he regretted it when Yu told him that he’d been feeling exactly the same way practically since the day they’d met. He remembered being filled with so much joy and, yet, so much terror. He’d never dated anyone before. To date his _best friend_?

But he trusted them, their bond, and even as he warred with the trepidation of exploring a relationship that was instantly the most precious thing he’d ever handled in his life, he swallowed his fear and took it one day at a time. The first time Yu visited Inaba since the confession had been absolutely magical - which wasn’t a word Yosuke thought he’d ever use to describe an event in his own life. He’d gotten a _date_ on Christmas Eve with a person he treasured, and that alone had made him stupidly happy. But then, later, Yu had kissed him as they stood in the snowfall overlooking the small town where they’d met, and Yosuke had never felt more warm in his life, as their breaths mingled and melted the ice on both their faces . . .

“You don’t have to do that, you know.”

Yosuke blinked, startled, and looked up at him.

“I’m sure plenty of that mess was from when Uncle and Nanako left this morning. Uncle even had to come back to get his lunch.”

Yosuke looked back down at the floor. “Oh,” he said simply, mind still drifting over the funny feeling tumbling through him.  “Uh, well, I don’t mind.”

Yu chuckled again. “At least let me help.”

Yu pushed off the wall and stepped around him to grab a towel for himself, the movement officially snapping Yosuke out of his stupor. He got back to work right away, wiping up the water and mud like it was the entrance to Junes and staying totally focused as Yu knelt down next to him to join his efforts. He didn’t pay attention to the way Yu’s shoulder brushed his, how close they were, how amazing his clothes smelled, how _hot_ his back suddenly felt even though the room was freezing.

He worked quickly, until he’d used up every last dry fiber of that rag and the floor was about as clean as two guys with small kitchen towels could get it. Yu collected his rag from him and got up to dump them in the laundry room housed just beyond the narrow kitchen. Yosuke watched him walk, mind going pleasantly blank as he studied the way Yu’s gray, slack sweatpants hung off his hips and the rounded curve of his ass. He flushed and looked away, suddenly at a loss as to what to do with his hands now that they weren’t clutching a kitchen rag. He should probably pocket them, or cross his arms, or do anything but crouch awkwardly on the step of his boyfriend’s entryway.

He cleared his throat and rose to his feet when Yu returned flashing him a soft, sleepy smile. Yosuke returned a nervous smile of his own before Yu, as naturally as he did everything, leaned in and gave him a brief but firm kiss. It made Yosuke’s heart leap into his throat.

“I didn’t get a chance to do that earlier,” Yu mumbled as he pulled away. He was still smiling. Yosuke was so enthralled by it he thought he might join what was left of the melted snow on the floor.

“T-that’s okay,” was all he could think to say.

He eventually pocketed his hands, keeping his distance in a vain attempt to calm himself. It gave him a good chance to check Yu out again, too, admire the smooth expanse of his chest exposed by the _extremely_ deep scoop neck of his loose-fitting t-shirt and the way his skin gleamed in the low, cool light of the room. He really was beautiful; Yosuke was still amazed it had taken him so long to notice.

Yu bit his lip and glanced into the main room where the TV was already blaring some muted daytime movie. “You want to watch something? We have a lot of time to kill.”

Yosuke quirked a smile at how nervous Yu sounded. Well, at least he wasn’t alone. “Sure. What’s on anyway?” He stepped into the living room while Yu opened the fridge to grab some drinks.

“Nothing. I just chose something random to fill the silence. You want to put on a movie?”

“Okay.”

He made his way over to the small TV stand to rummage the family’s DVD collection: a few ancient romance flicks, some foreign ones Yosuke didn’t recognize, some classic monster movies and . . . _woah_ that was a lot of Loveline. “This is all you have?”

Yu entered the living room and Yosuke heard the sound of two glass bottles being set down on a wooden table. “We don’t watch much that isn’t up Nanako’s alley,” Yu admitted, and Yosuke could _hear_ the grin on his face.

“Guess your uncle isn’t big on movies, either,” he surmised. At least, Yosuke _hoped_ Yu’s uncle didn’t watch the same six or so movies over and over . . .

“I think he works too much for movies.”

Yosuke shrugged. “Makes sense.” He pulled out a few un-Loveline-related ones. “What about these monster ones? I know these flicks aren’t your favorite, but it’s been a long time since I’ve seen these.”

Yu eyeballed the cases in Yosuke’s hand from where he sat on the couch. “Okay, that sounds good to me.”

Yosuke only found two of them, but that would still knock out a good few hours of their day. He considered trying to convince Yu to make them something to eat afterwards (he’d offer to do the dishes, of course), and they could play some old games . . . maybe they’d even be able to kiss some more on top of it. Yosuke had been thinking a little _too_ much about that recently.

After inserting the first movie into the DVD player - which was so clunky and garish that he was pretty sure it was one of the first models ever released - Yosuke stood up and turned around, pausing suddenly at what he saw. It was freezing in here, yet for some reason, Yu was sitting on the couch piled with blankets instead of sitting by the kotatsu.

“You wanna get under the kotatsu, partner? It’s probably warmer than just a bunch of blankets.” Yosuke could feel the residual heat from beneath the table wafting off his socks where he stood.

“I want to cuddle,” he answered bluntly. Yosuke would have spit out his soda if he’d been drinking it.

“C-cuddle . . . ?”

Yu nodded. He shifted one of the fluffier blankets aside, trying to reveal an empty spot on the couch for Yosuke to sit.

“Uh . . .” It wasn’t that Yosuke had never thought about cuddling Yu (he had, _oh he had_ ), he just never thought it would actually _happen_ any time soon. They’d just started dating; they barely saw each other; cuddling just seemed like something you did farther down the line than . . . “Y-you sure? I mean, the kotat-”

“-You’re warm. I’m cold. Let’s cuddle.” Yu ordered. He had a soft look in his eyes, yet his voice was remarkably assertive. It made Yosuke hop to it, muttering a quick, “okay, okay,” while stepping around the edges of blankets pooling on the carpet. He fell back into the burrow Yu created for him, their shoulders bumping together, and tried to arrange a bit of blanket over himself even though Yu had been entirely right - he _was_ warm, and cuddling with Yu was only bound to make that worse.

He’d just settled for a thin, single-blanket layer when he felt Yu nudge him. He looked over, noting that a soft pink color had invaded both of Yu’s pale cheeks. His eyes were a swirling bay of charcoal beneath his clean yet unkempt line of bangs, lips small and pink and a little pouty, and all Yosuke could do was stare. Yu nudged him again.

“What is it?” Yosuke asked. The movie credits blared on the other side of the room.

Yu furrowed his brow and nudged him a third time and _that’s_ when Yosuke got it.

“Oh,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Right, _cuddle._ ”

He raised his arm and pulled Yu in by his shoulders. Yu immediately squirmed closer, tucking his shoulder beneath Yosuke’s and resting his head against him. Yosuke felt like laughing again but he didn’t, just let the dopey smile secretly linger on his face while his partner kept his eyes on the screen.

This felt . . . bizarrely familiar. Yosuke had never cuddled anyone - not even Teddie, when he begged. Yu’s shoulders were bigger than his and he’d even grown since they all met. Yosuke would have thought that alone would have made this position awkward, but it didn’t. Yu scrunched his shoulders inward, making them appear (and feel) a little smaller, and curled the rest of his body into the entirety of Yosuke’s side, his knees sticking up beneath the woolly blanket.

“Comfy?” Yosuke mumbled, his breath ghosting Yu’s hair.

“Mmm, thanks, Yosuke,” Yu cooed, apparently finding the sweet spot for his head between Yosuke’s shoulder and chest.

“. . . Good.”

Yosuke couldn’t avoid thinking about how intimate this felt, even more so than when they’d held hands on Christmas Eve, or kissed. Yu was practically glued to his side, vulnerable and soft, yet he smelled of the same musky cologne he always wore, sounded just as calm and composed as he did when he used to lead them through the other world. Yosuke’s fingers fiddled with the sleeve of Yu’s t-shirt and then stroked down his arm. Yeah, this _was_ intimate. And unlike every other aspect of his relationship with Yu, he never, ever wanted to get used to how special this felt.

He hesitated for only a second before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Yu’s head, his hair soft and warm against his lips. He laid his cheek on it, and Yu sighed and snuggled closer.

~~~

Even though Yosuke had seen this particular movie before, he remained interested enough in it to stay awake.  He was pretty sure that Yu, meanwhile, had fallen asleep midway through. That didn’t surprise him though; monster movies really weren’t Yu’s jam. He had what Yosuke considered an . . . _odd_ taste in movies. It wasn’t so much that the movies themselves were odd, moreso that the variety of films he did like was so vast. He’d personally seen Yu get wistful over romantic comedies, and riveted over fantasies, and watch Loveline reruns with Nanako with wide, unblinking eyes. But monster movies? Just one of the few that, as fate would have it, didn’t move his partner one iota.

He pulled his eyes off the screen to check on Yu’s state and yep, still asleep. Bummer, because Yosuke was realizing after having finished his soda ten minutes ago that he really had to pee and Yu was _still_ laying on him. He’d already had to move him once when he (inevitably) got hot, but Yu had wormed his way right back to his shoulder anyway. He’d at least given him enough time to grab his sweating soda bottle on the table and down half its contents, thankfully.

He wished he could find a way to move him again, but . . .

Yosuke didn’t think he had it in him. Yu’s face was too peaceful, too open and bright. Yosuke hadn’t had a slew of opportunities to see him fast asleep like this . . . not yet, anyway. He swallowed thickly as he imagined what life would be like in just a few short months, in Tokyo, sharing an apartment together. He’d have plenty of opportunities then. And he’d take them all, he thought. His eyes roved over the sharp curve of Yu’s cheekbone, falling into focus on those lightly parted lips. As new and as daunting as it might be (and it was), he really couldn’t wait.

When he bumped their noses, Yu’s creamy eyelashes blinked awake. Yosuke eased back to give him enough room to raise his head, but not any more than that. Yu’s sleep-addled face immediately smiled when he registered Yosuke’s and gave him a look so contented and trusting that it made his head feel light and floaty. It was indescribable, really, what it meant to him to be looked at like that - by _Yu_.

It wasn’t the first time Yosuke had initiated one of their kisses, but Yu pressing back against his mouth filled him with the same sense of satisfaction. The kiss was chaste but warm, and it lingered. Yosuke never wanted it to end, actually.

But he _really_ needed to pee.

He reluctantly parted from Yu before pressing in again, stubbornly resisting his body’s efforts to end the moment. He kissed him quickly and kept his mouth there, mumbling a groan into Yu’s lips.

Yu chuckled through the kiss (Yosuke could _feel_ his smile) and separated them a hair. “What’s wrong?”

“I gotta pee,” he groaned again.

Yu laughed again. “Feel free. I’m not going anywhere.” Yu planted another brief kiss. “. . . Better hurry. My uncle likes this sofa, you know.”

“You’re a jerk,” Yosuke said dryly, stealing another kiss.

Silently grateful to Yu for effectively “ruining the moment”, he pulled his stiff legs to standing, stretching up towards the ceiling once he was finally on his feet. Oh, the DVD player had gone to sleep. Yosuke didn’t even remember the movie officially ending. He checked the time and headed up the stairs towards the restroom, wondering if he’d be able to sit through another movie before had to beg Yu to feed him.

When he got back downstairs, Yu was sprawled across the couch, blankets shoved up the back of it and onto the floor, twirling a piece of his gray hair in his fingers as he stared at the DVD player’s screensaver bouncing from one corner of the TV to the next. Yosuke was still trying to convince himself that this _must be_ what Yu looked like when he was home alone - a little disheveled, relaxed, _casual_. But even as his significant other - and new witness to this side of his lifestyle - this particular concept was hard to wrap his mind around.

One thing that wasn’t hard for him to grasp, though, was how Yu managed to wear simple sweats and still look _this_ attractive. Yosuke had put on actual clothes to be here (had showered, and everything), but there was no way in hell he could compare. If he wasn’t so pleased by the sight of Yu stretched out over the entire length of the couch with his belly peeking from the rise in his shirt, he might have been jealous.

“Well, thanks for saving my spot,” Yosuke quipped as he approached the lounging figure of his boyfriend.

Yu met his eyes and smiled wickedly. He tucked his arm beneath his head but otherwise didn’t move.

Yosuke heaved a sigh. He warred with his options for a second. He could try to move Yu; they were similar enough in weight and strength that he could feasibly do it. But it would definitely work up a sweat, especially if Yu put up a struggle, which he was likely to. The other option was to tickle him - an enticing idea, but one that might not be worth the probable knee to the chin. Although, to hear the laugh Yu would make . . .

In the end, he decided to go with the option that would require the least amount of effort: taking his spot back whether Yu was in it or not.

He fell slowly, first one knee, then the other, then his hands on either side of Yu’s frame, until he was lying down on top of him chest-to-stomach. It wasn’t _exactly_ his spot, but it was close enough. He could certainly live with this.

Yu grunted as his breath fled his body. “Gnh! Comfortable?”

Yosuke hummed and nuzzled Yu’s chest with his cheek. “Mmm, thanks, partner,” he echoed. He could feel Yu’s laughter in his stomach.

Yu squirmed beneath him a little but made no attempt to get him off, which made Yosuke’s face grow hot. Yosuke had only been half-joking when he laid down on top of him - it was kind of an extreme move, after all, considering they’d only ever kissed - but now that he was here, he really didn’t want to move. Not only was it weirdly comfortable, but he liked . . . _this_ , being on top of him. He had to be careful (and boy was he trying), because his years-long attraction to Yu was so potent that finally having his partner beneath him, feeling him breathe and his heart gently thump, having his hand come to rest on the back of his head and those long fingers begin to card through his hair, could easily drive him crazy.

It was something he’d thought of, and thought of, and thought of, never imagining he would experience it.

He closed his eyes amid the silence in the room, suspecting that staying awake for the movie had caught up with him. They still hadn’t eaten, either, which wasn’t helping his energy level. He considered asking Yu for food now, but Yu’s fingers were still winding through his hair, which was yet another first. Another new thing that Yosuke didn’t want to let slip by so quickly. Yu’s touch was steady and gentle - just like his voice, and his eyes, and his heartbeat.

Yosuke let out a long breath.

“You falling asleep?” Yu croaked, a deep rumble against Yosuke’s chest.

He responded with a sound, the only one he could muster. “Mngh.” Yu’s fingers stroked along his scalp, almost as if he were trying to shampoo it. It felt _amazing_. . .

“Are you hungry?”

Yosuke made the sound again, this time with more distress.

“We have to move eventually, you know,” Yu chuckled.

Why? Yosuke had everything he needed right here. Maybe Yu had other ideas, but Yosuke was more than content to lay here for the rest of his life, breathing in Yu’s scent, feeling his lithe, muscular body tucked against him, his mouth so close to the exposed part of Yu’s chest that Yosuke could tilt his head just slightly and kiss his skin if he wanted to.

So he did it - at great personal risk, since Yu’s hips were just above his and it might have made Yosuke’s mind wander onto things he would need another bathroom trip to erase. It was quick, just a sleepy peck of his lips. “Don’t,” he groaned.

“Hm?”

"Don't stop playing with my hair."

Yu laughed, but all Yosuke heard was his breath brush past his ear. “Is that what’s got you so relaxed?”

No, Yosuke wanted to say. It was everything. _The sound of your voice, your weight and my weight pressed together, how quiet it is and how loud your heartbeat is in my ear, being here with you, all of it. It’s all_ _of it._

“. . . Maybe.”

Yu sighed, long and low and happy. “Okay, then.”

Food and movie forgotten for now, Yosuke tucked him in a bit closer and let himself be steadily carried away by the soothing pull of his hair through someone’s careful fingers.

~~~

When Yosuke finally woke up (over an hour later), Yu forced them to get to the kitchen so he could make them something to eat - cream stew, as it turned out. Yosuke helped chop while Yu cooked the stew’s base, quite a special experience all on its own as Yosuke had never helped him cook before. Once the ingredients were put to simmer, they stood by the stove for a few minutes and tended to it. Yu kissed him at one point, and after giving him a few more, he refused to leave Yosuke’s innocent mouth alone. Yosuke was more than fine with that, of course, taking the chance to test his fingers around the slight curve of Yu’s hips.

It was a little too warm to have stew by the time they were done, but it was still delicious. They ate while watching the snowfall outside the back door (fluttering specks of light steadily piling on the fence posts and patio) until they finally cooled off and snuggled together again. This time, Yosuke tucked his own head beneath Yu’s arm, pulling him as close as he could without squeezing him. Yosuke didn’t care that it was Yu’s last day in Inaba and that the day was getting old. Instead, he thought about their future apartment, cramped and overpriced, with a couch too big for its biggest room. He thought of the busted heat and piles of blankets they’d bury themselves in to stay warm. He thought about late papers and even later nights.

He thought about a day, just like this, when neither one of them ever had to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks very much for reading :3


End file.
